Saturday Expectations
by IsPWNoSHAAA
Summary: Saturday Night Schedule: 1. Get ride to Miley's house 2. Laugh at whatever joke Mr. Stewart has to crack at me 3. Hang out with Miley 4. Go to some Hannah party 5. Get ride home. Saturday Night Schedule for 2/8 UNPLANNED Loliver One-shot


**Lilly's POV**

Saturday Night Schedule:

1. Get ride to Miley's house

2. Laugh at whatever joke Mr. Stewart has to crack at me

3. Hang out with Miley

4. Go to some Hannah party

5. Get ride home.

Saturday Night Schedule for 2/8

_**UNPLANNED**_

Like always, my mom dropped me off at Miley's before heading off to her book club. I would always start up at her porch adjusting my white wig, and simply walk through the already opened door, smiling at Miley's greeting. Only this time, while adjusting my wig, I found my purple lipstick introducing itself to a glass door.

"What the..." I muttered to myself, breaking the conversation with my lip's new friend. Peeking through the door, I found the house oddly deserted. "Miley? Mr. Stewart? Jackson?" Pounding on the doorbell, I received no reply. Sighing, I started for plan B.

Scraping my stockings through a rose bush, I pulled out the "secret" key. I looked up. _Thank God Oliver was stupid enough to dig in here for his nickel. _Sticking the key through the slot, I found my prize.

Only when I reached the stairs, I noticed that I was slightly limping. Taking a seat on a step, I examined a deep cut from the rose bush. _Gosh, I must be stupider than Oliver for not realizing I could have just called Miley on her cell. _I ventured up the rest of the steps to Miley's bathroom. But the second I touched the doorknob, I heard a loud thud from downstairs. _EEP! _I squealed to myself, surprised.

Not giving anything else I second thought, I made my way back down the stairs and as close to the door as possible without giving myself away. But all I could see from where I was standing was a semi-tall, poser-looking rapper. _Oliver?_

Walking to the door, I tried on a bunch of "What are you doing here?" expressions to hide my "Thank god you're here" feeling. Opening the door, I made myself convincing. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

Oliver lightly staggered into the room. "The same reason why you're here. Wondering why I attempted to walk through glass." He plopped down on the couch and made room for me. Reluctantly, I accepted the invite. "Do you know where Miley is?" he asked, fixing his armpit hair beard.

I sighed. "No idea. Who dropped you off?"

He made himself more comfortable on the couch, inching himself more closer to me. _Freaky._ "My mom. She had to go to her weight loss club and she didn't want to leave me alone with the monkey."

I made a face. "Your dad," I said, correcting him.

He shook his head. "No."

Laughing a little, I felt the pressure in the room go down. "So, now what?"

Oliver shrugged. He leaned back and put his arm on the top of the couch, his hand hanging right above my shoulder. I noticed him looking down at something, but I didn't give it much thought.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Huh?" I was confused, as if the events before were just deleted from memory. I looked down at my leg. Blood stained my once white stocking. I bursted out of the couch. The cut burned.

I muttered as I hopped on one leg around the room, trying to escape Oliver's hand. _What are you doing Lilly? You know you like him, let him help you!!_

With my effortless hopping, I let Oliver help me back on the couch again. "Where the first aid kit?" he asked.

"Upstairs closet." I tried to sound weak to earn more pity. _God, i'm an idiot. _

Before he reached the stairs, I could feel Oliver's gaze on me. "Quit the act," he said stingly, "It's a cut. You'll live."

While listening to the thuds of his steps, I started to feel stupid. _Lilly, don't fall in his hands. He's a jerk. I can't believe you liked him. I bet he's just being nice so he'll be praised by you. Well, ha. That's never gonna happen. Grow up you big baby. _

By the time I was back to reality, I saw Oliver cutting off half of my stocking and then wrapping a thin bandage around my cut. I figured that it would only need a band-aid, but the ones in the kit were too small.

"There," he sighed, throwing himself back on the couch. "Good as new."

I stared at him softly, telepatically saying thank you.

He nodded. His gaze left mine for the blank TV screen and seemed to stay there for a while. I watched his hands play with each other, imagining my hand-

"I'm sorry about what I said. I was stupid."

My head shot up. "What?"

"You know, what I said? Like, before I went upstairs? Yeah, I was a jerk. I knew you were in pain. My dad is," he paused, "was a doctor. He was so boring, telling me about all this medication stuff. Told me when cuts were serious or not, blah blah blah." He sighed.

I stared at him as if I should have been sorry too. _Snap out of it Lilly, you don't like him! He never loved you in pre-school, and he never will! You are such a baby! Get over the guy now and no one gets hurt. Do you hear me!?_

For the first time since pre-school, I ignored my thoughts. Leaning no more than five inches forward, my lips touched Oliver's. Together, we slowly stood up from the couch and revived each other from stress, finally relaxing. And this time, my leg didn't burn.

And, my purple lipstick found a new friend.

**My first one-shot! :D**


End file.
